The extreme importance of using medicines as prescribed can not be questioned. When a particular medicine has been prescribed to be taken at specific intervals, certain problems arise. How can the patient or attendant be reminded of the time periods established? For example, once daily, twice daily, and three times daily. In the vast majority of the situations there are no practical, definitive answers. It appears that a cloud of doubt hangs over the entire period of time during which a medicine is scheculed to be used. Oftentimes, a particular time period is missed or the medicine is taken later than scheduled. It may necessitate the alteration of the prescribed schedule. It is the purpose of this invention to help in alleviating these problems.
It is recognized and acknowledged that there are numerous permanent-type timers on the market that send out signals. Such electronic units are freqently difficult to program, and are sometimes cumbersome and costly. Accordingly, if makes them impractical to use as disposable alerting devices in conjunction with specific containers of medicine.